Taking Is Too Easy
by TheSeekerPorpentina
Summary: Newt sees Theseus and Leta arguing, and the little cinnamon-roll gets worried. This is a little blip I wrote in September and I don't really know what else to say.


It had been a full month since the disastrous events in New York City, and yet I was still tortured by the memories of what had happened- and of her. For I believed that if I'd have made a better first impression, and if I'd have had just a couple more days with her, Tina Goldstein and I would have been friends. And me being friends with somebody would be a really different experience for me, as the whole world seems to be against me. Even the likes of Leta Lestrange have gone past caring for me, when this time last year, we were inseparable.

I'd finished a tedious day back at work when I've been used to travelling and not doing any work. I would have expected my best friend to have at least asked me how my day was, but knowing my luck, it would never happen. I walked down those steps ever so tired, and saw Theseus and Leta before they spotted me. It seemed as if they both had grave looks on their faces. Something serious must have happened in the Auror Department, and I was naturally curious. A few steps later, they noticed me. Leta let out a sigh before stopping talking completely.

"Hello," I said, "Are you both fine?" I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the better of me, but now it had, there was no controlling it.

An awkward silence passed. I took it upon myself to speak again.

"What's the matter?"

A long pause broke out, before Leta snapped, "Nothing to do with you, Newt. Are you not capable of leaving us alone for a few minutes?"

That statement shocked me, but I generally didn't do as I was told. However, she seemed too mad to bother, and so I tried slinking away as if nothing had ever been said. I noticed that disgusted look on my brother's face, which also seemed to be mixed with sadness. He hesitated before saying, "Come on Leta. You know that's not fair on him. Little Newt is allowed to be curious, is he not? And surely it is his business; you can't keep it from him- not for long. I am his _brother_ , after all, and I'm sick of you dictating my _every move_." His voice grew louder towards the end, and it was evident that he was trying to control all his repressed feelings.

I had seen too much. The couple had obviously had some form of argument, and the last thing I wanted was to make it worse. I stepped back, and walked away. I followed my mind down the steps towards the exit, but I couldn't help but hear their shouting.

"Dictating your every move? I don't know what you're talking about! You do exactly as you want all day, no matter what I say, and I've never seen anyone as lazy!"

His whisper of, "Leta" was cut off by her shouting once more, "And don't you dare try talking to me, or apologising! I've gone past caring what you think!"

A quick glance back at them confirmed my fears. Leta's hands were in fists, and tears were racing each other down her face. Theseus only looked hurt, but he had always been good at hiding his emotions. As I realised a crowd was forming around them, I felt awful for both of them. Leta was my best friend. Theseus was my brother. And they _were_ such a cute couple. I grabbed hold of the banister as I felt myself mentally slip, and I walked a tiny bit nearer.

I did not know how anybody dared to stand so close to them. They looked to be on the verge of a duel, and since both of them were Aurors, it wouldn't end well for either party. And I knew from school that when Leta was mad, she would throw things. I desperately prayed all of the spectators would not be poor victims.

Leta's face seemed to calm, but I knew that meant she was at her peak of angriness. And Theseus obviously didn't. "I hate you, Theseus. I hate everything about you. I hate how you look, I hate how narcissistic you act, and I hate all your family. In fact, I'm sure I only ever liked you through pity. You're so stupid, and I wish you could drop dead this very _minute_. I _hate_ you, I _hate_ you, I _HATE_ YOU!" She burst into tears and dramatically turned away.

And that was obviously all Theseus could handle. I saw him trying his hardest not to let the tears take over, but he was failing. They gathered in his eyes and slowly fell. He'd never been yelled at in such a way before, and I was just expected to leave him whilst everyone buried Leta in all the attention she longed for. But I was never a person who did what I was told, or what was expected of me. I ran over to him, wanting to know what had happened, but more importantly, why Leta was taking everything out on Theseus. A year ago, she'd confessed her love to him, and they started dating. I'd never seen a couple so in love. But everything had been destroyed by a simple argument, or so I presumed. And I stood by Theseus then, because blood is thicker than water. And I was his brother, after all. I didn't care what idiotic things he'd done to make Leta so upset; I just cared for my brother's feelings.

"Leta… no. I still love you, no matter what. Surely this isn't… a breakup?" His voice was quiet, but full of emotions he rarely let out.

"Wow. Mr. Wise Guy's finally realised. Yes Theseus. I loathe you. What reason would I have to stay with you? The wedding is off. And… I suppose you'll want the ring back." She scoffed, and slid the ever-so-expensive golden ring from her finger. I remembered Theseus protesting with Mother over buying that ring for Leta. She thought it was too expensive, but she finally gave in. All for it to be thrown back at him. It dropped from her hands and clattered onto the floor.

"Leta... " Theseus stared at her lovingly, before giving up. He ran down the steps, not looking back at his over-dramatic ex-girlfriend, and sobbing. I, of course, followed him.

He didn't go to work the next day. He never even left his bedroom after getting into the house the day it had happened. He had locked it using a charm that would not break due to Alohomora. He had ignored Mother's cries to him, and I didn't blame him. Such a shock should not have overgone over such a great young man.

And I would have found it easier if I would have had a true friend. For I now knew Leta wasn't worth all the attention I'd given her over my years of knowing her. She was a taker, and I needed a giver.


End file.
